Love Birds
by j.kin
Summary: A romantic comedy centered around Mordecai and Margaret. Takes place in New York City and Margaret and Mordecai have a job at the New York Times. A little Rigleen but more Mordagret.
1. Chapter 1

Love Birds

 **Regular Show is owned by Cartoon Network Studios.**

Chapter 1: Arrival Day and Career Choices

A young robin named Margaret Smith arrives out of the John F. Kennedy International Airport to meet her best friend, a young mole named Eileen Roberts. The two have been best friends since childhood, but Eileen wanted to move out to New York City to become an astronomer. Margaret moved out to NYC because she wanted to become a journalist. But when Margaret came out of the airport, there was a sudden surprise.

"Where is she?" Margaret said.

Margaret started walking for a brief moment until she noticed someone behind her.

"BAH!" both girls screamed.

"Oh my god Margaret it is so good to see you!" Eileen said.

"Thanks Eileen! You too!" yelled Margaret.

Then people started staring at the two girls when they kept yelling at each other since they haven't seen each other in so long.

"We should probably get going, I'll show you my apartment! It's in Manhattan!" said Eileen.

"Ok yeah that's fine," said Margaret very insecurely. Margaret has always been so insecure about her looks and everything that her family has considered her a little shy. She always had trouble talking to guys she liked at school or in her neighborhood because she was so shy. The only people she was OK talking to was her family and Eileen.

There was a long pause on the car ride while Margaret was gazing at the scenery in NYC and Manhattan. Then Eileen broke the silence by saying:

"So... what newspaper company are you planning on working at?" said Eileen.

"The New York Times. The boss there is Benson Marin, he offered me a minimum of $99,412 a year to be a reporter for the company," said Margaret.

"Wow. I mean you don't seem to excited about the job." Eileen said astonished.

I know there is going to be some asshole that will fall in love with me and this will turn into a rom-com. Look how will far are we from your place?" said Margaret.

"Just around the corner." said Eileen.

As they went into Eileen's apartment, Margaret couldn't help but stare in awe at how beautiful Eileen's apartment was.

"I know right! Very bohemian! And you know how much I love the 70's."said Eileen.

"I had a long day of flying, I'm going to get some shuteye." said Margaret

"OK."said Eileen.

We then switch to another bird, a blue jay. His name is Mordecai Quintel; he is the head reporter of the New York Times and as the day closed, he noticed his shift ended, and he asked his boss, Benson Marin if he could leave:

"Mr. Marin, my shift is over, can I go home now?" said Mordecai.

Benson looked over at the clock which said 9:00pm and then said:

"Sure, why not." Benson said sarcastically.

"Thank you Mr. Marin sir, see you tom—" Mordecai hurried.

"Wait kid! We got a new employee coming in tomorrow, and she's a female. I know you don't like females kid but I heard she's really nice and I think you'll really like her and who knows you two could become something." said Benson

"Fine sir, I'll be here tomorrow but I won't talk to that damn girl you were just talking about a few seconds ago." said Mordecai.

"Alright, deal!" said Benson and the two shook hands.

 **Favorite, Review, and stay cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regular Show is owned by Cartoon Network Studios.**

Chapter 2: Meeting for the First Time

As Margaret started her first day at the New York Times, she got busy real quick on her first assignment. She was very reluctant to start because of her disdain for love. But as she left the office to go on her lunch break, she ran into a certain someone in the office that eerily looked like her.

"Goddamn stress is really gonna kill me so—" said Margaret as she bumped into that certain someone.

Mordecai also bumped into her not knowing what he was doing.

"Oh I'm sorry miss!" said Mordecai as he was picking Margaret's stuff up.

Margaret didn't say anything knowing that she was very shy.

"Look I said I was sorry, ma'am! Can't you at least talk for a fucking reason?!" yelled Mordecai.

Margaret started crying as she ran out of the building. Mordecai tried to hurry after her but he was too late.

"Wait Margaret! Goddamit kid! Why'd you make her run away?!" yelled Benson.

Mordecai then said, "I was trying to pick up her stuff and then she wouldn't talk, so then I cursed at her and she started crying and ran out of the building." said Mordecai

"Look kid, you need a break. You've been working too hard lately that you're gonna kill yourself."

That's fine sir but I wanna find that girl so I can apologize." said Mordecai.

"Please kid, I don't want her quitting on the first day." reminded Benson.

Mordecai ran as fast he could so he could find that mystery girl he scared off. He looked everywhere, he looked in Manhattan: Times Square, Broadway, Little Italy, and so on. But then when he went to SoHo, he noticed that particular girl walking by and crying her eyes out.

"My life is ruined! I won't ever be able to get any more friends except Eileen! Godammit what will I—"then that certain someone walked by and ran into her.

"What the hell was—You son of a bitch! You insulted me in front of the boss!" yelled Margaret.

"Yes I know and I wanted to apologize for that." said Mordecai

"Fat fucking chance! The way you insulted me in front of everybody in the office made me really sad!" yelled Margaret again.

"Yes I know and I'm very sorry for that and I am going to make it up to you." said Mordecai.

"How?" said Margaret.

"I want to take you out for a nice dinner." said Mordecai

Margaret then said "No, like in Jesus's name will I ever go out with you after what you did today."

"Then let it just be us going as friends. Please? I seriously somehow want to make this up to you despite me being a dickhead earlier." said Mordecai

"Ok but just as friends!" said Margaret with a stern look in her face.

"Thank you!" said Mordecai.

"No problem what time will you be picking me up tomorrow?" said Margaret.

"6:00 fine with you?" said Mordecai.

"Ok see you tomorrow then I guess?" said Margaret.

"Yeah I guess so?" said Mordecai.

 **Favorite, Review, and stay cool.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Regular Show is owned by Cartoon Network Studios.**

Chapter 3: First "Friend" Date

As Margaret got ready for her first "friend" date as she'd like to call it, she let Eileen help her get ready so she and Mordecai could go to the Marquee New York but Eileen yet had another surprise for her:

"Hey... umm... Margaret?" asked Eileen.

Margaret then questioned Eileen's tone with her by saying:

"Eileen, the only time you ever get this nervous with me is when you have a guy with you. So who's the special guy this time?" said Margaret with a worried expression on her face.

"His name is Rigby Salyers! I met him in my astronomy class! He is such a gentleman! I think he likes me back! And he asked me on a date for tomorrow night!" said Eileen with a happy expression on her face.

 **But on the other side of town...**

"Look Mordecai, I don't know why the hell you're going on this date which you consider in your opinion " a friend date." Rigby said in a mocking tone.

"Look dude but maybe someday when you find your own girlfriend, you'll understand what I'm saying."Mordecai said as he was getting ready.

"I'm sorry bro but I'm pulling the bullshit card on that one because I just asked a girl with me for tomorrow to go to the same place you two love birds are going." said Rigby.

"Holy shit dude! You finally asked that girl out? Good now you get to do something for yourself worthwhile. Like losing your virginity." said Mordecai in a laughing tone.

"Screw you bro! You know what get out of here so you can pick up that lady friend of yours!" yelled Rigby.

"Hey! You two need to shut the hell up there!" said the duo's landlord.

"Fuck off Mrs. Darnell! Mordecai was just leaving to go out for a little bit!" yelled Rigby back.

"Keep talking to me like that and I'll evict your dumb asses."yelled Mrs. Darnell

 **A couple hours later...**

As Mordecai went over to Eileen's apartment to pick up Margaret, he saw Margaret answer the door and when she answered, he saw and gazed at her beauty and saw her wearing a strapless teal dress. But after drooling at her for about 10 minutes, Margaret finally asked him a question:

"You wanna come in?" said Margaret.

"Huh? What?"Mordecai said coming out of his daze.

"Do you want to come in?" Margaret said in a mocking tone.

"Oh oh yeah!" Mordecai said without hesitation.

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" said Margaret.

"Um not much really I like to work my overpaid ass off, I also like to hang with my best bud Rigby, and I like to go to the coffee shop and write scripts which is my true passion—"

"Oh my god! You described me in one whole sentence! What are you a psychic?" Margaret interrupted.

"Heh no. But I wish!" said Mordecai.

After a long silence, Mordecai then said:

"You just want to stay here and get drunk?" said Mordecai.

"I don't drink sorry." Margaret apologized.

"Then what do you want to do?"Mordecai then said after a brief silence.

"You wanna make out?" said Margaret.

"Wait? What?" said Mordecai, taken aback by what Margaret just said.

"Do you wanna make—"?

"I heard what you said, I mean what do you mean?" said Margaret.

"I mean do you wanna make out?" said Margaret.

" No! We just met the other day and now you wanna fuck me! Why the hell do you want to make out?!" yelled Mordecai.

"Because I want a boyfriend for fucksakes! Get out of my fucking apartment! Now!" yelled Margaret.

"Fine! Fuck you you goddamn slut!"yelled Mordecai back.

"Fine— then Mordecai slammed the door on Margaret.

"Fuck him. I don't need him and I won't speak to him for the rest of my life." yelled Margaret to herself.

Margaret then went to her room and started crying and did not want to go to work the next day that's for sure.

 **Favorite, Review, and Stay Cool.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regular Show is owned by Cartoon Network Studios.**

Chapter 4: Looking Past Each Other's Insecurities

"Hey I want to apologize for what I did the other night." said Mordecai whom felt bad for what he did.

"Fuck off." whispered Margaret whom was working.

"Look I have something to say to you! Can you just listen?!"yelled Mordecai.

Margaret groaned as she gasped at what Mordecai was doing:

 **Look into my eyes,**

 **You will see**

 **What you mean to me**

 **Search your heart,**

 **Search your soul**

 **And when you find me there, you'll search no more**

Margaret started crying and blushing as Mordecai started singing the opening to Bryan Adams' (Everything I Do) I Do It For You.

 **Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**

 **You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for**

 **You know it's true**

 **Everything I do,**

 **I do it for you**

Margaret started to think of her past when this song came up. Then, she ran out of the building in the blink of an eye as she started bawling and Mordecai didn't even notice. Mordecai then stopped the song and ran out of the building to find her.

Mordecai couldn't find her as yelled out her name:

"MARGARET!?"shouted Mordecai at the top of his lungs. Then Mordecai had an idea.

He dialed the phone and called Rigby.

"Waddup?"said Rigby.

"Hey Rigby? Do you still have your car?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeah? Why?" said Rigby.

"I'll explain on the way." said Mordecai

 **20 minutes later...**

"Dammit Rigby?! What took you so long?" said Mordecai.

"What do you think dumbass? It's NYC? Fucking traffic is going to show up all the time in this city!" yelled Rigby.

"Whatever I'll explain on the way." said Mordecai.

"So why are we doing this?" Rigby said.

"I sang to that girl I liked in the office to Bryan Adams—" Mordecai said.

"Lemme guess that it's that fucking song from Robin Hood!?" said Rigby.

"Yeah... how'd you know?"Mordecai questioned.

"What do you think dipshit?! They played it on every fucking radio in the 90's?!"yelled Rigby.

"Ok.. Ok my bad dude."said Mordecai.

 **5 minutes later...**

"We're here."said Rigby.

"Dammit that was quick, wait that's her friend's apartment? Is the girl you were talking about live here with Margaret?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeah? What did you think? I met her just last night." said Rigby.

"Ok I'll meet you back here in a half hour or so."said Mordecai.

"Ok whatever." Rigby said, caring less about what was going on.

As Mordecai ran up the steps to Eileen's apartment, he kept wondering if he was getting a workout from the entire running to Margaret he has done lately. As he got there, he knew he had to do something quick before Margaret would get lost again.

Mordecai knocked on the door the first time and got no response.

Mordecai got a knock on the door the second time and got no response.

He knocked one more time and got a response from Margaret.

"What do you want?" Margaret said as she kept bawling from her room.

"I wanna talk."Mordecai said.

"No!" yelled Margaret from her room.

"Look give me another chance? Please? I love you!" said Mordecai.

"What?" said Margaret.

"I said I love you; I love the way you smile, I love the way you look at me when you get mad, I love how you are so different from other girls I've dated in the past—" Mordecai was then greeted by a pair of lips that kissed him on his lips, he decided to go on with it and the kiss turned into a passionate kiss which then lead to Mordecai closing to her apartment door and pushing her against the wall; they both decided to strip each other of their clothes while Margaret blushed at Mordecai's abs, Mordecai then pushed her to her bed and decided to have sex.

"I love you too Mordecai, and you got a lot of questions to answer after you're done thrusting me."Margaret said flirtingly.

"Ok my little love bird"Mordecai flirted.

 **That's the end of Chapter 4! Give feedback on what you thought about it! Sorry but I don't know how to write sex scenes and that was a disadvantage when writing the sex scene between Mordecai and Margaret. But besides that, what did you think?**


End file.
